Halloween
by doctorwho108
Summary: The Doctor decides to go trick or treating for Halloween. And yes I can't do summaries. A short one-shot that I decided to write yesterday but ran out of time to upload. My first fic for Doctor Who. Had good fun writing it, hope you enjoy reading it.


_**Doctor Who. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or Matt Smith… but I would be perfectly happy if I did.  
>Halloween. <strong>_**Ok so, this was a bit of a last minute thought. Wasn't going to write anything for Halloween but changed my mind. I've only uploaded one fic so far and that was a Sherlock fic. This is a bit of a one-shot, haven't done any planning but hopefully it's not too bad. And yes I know, it's quite short AND I'm a bit late for Halloween but that's when I wrote this, just forgot to upload it.  
>Anyways rambling, hope you enjoy it… and all that…<strong>

The Doctor ran into the control room like an over excited six year old. His cheeky grin beamed from ear to ear.  
>Amy and Rory both looked up, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped to the floor.<p>

"What the _hell _are you supposed to be?" Exclaimed Amy.

"A vampire… isn't it obvious?" The Doctor frowned giving a small spin just to show off his costume.

"Erm… Yes, I- I suppose so" Amy replied closing her mouth and blinking slightly.

The Doctor was wearing a long black cape lined with a silky red material, the collar stood up high reaching past his chin. He had a crisp white, long sleeved shirt on and a black waistcoat. His hair was scruffy and he wore a blood-red bowtie. Amy also noticed that he was wearing her eyeliner.

"Doctor, _why _are you wearing that? Or did you just fancy being a vampire today?" asked Rory raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor pulled the cape across his face so his eyes peeked over the top. "_I _am going trick or treating for Halloween" He said in his best darkest voice. He dramatically threw his cape behind him and threw his head back roaring with an evil laugh.

"Ok…" said Amy slowly, "and Doctor, are you wearing my makeup again?" she frowned.

"No…" said the Doctor slowly. He gave a small, guilty smile and then shrugged "well, maybe" he smiled awkwardly.  
>Amy sighed and shook her head.<p>

The Doctor jumped over to the console and began to flick various switches and leavers until the central column began to move up and down slowly. The TARDIS engines began to wheeze and rasp like they always did… mainly because the Doctor kept leaving the brakes on.

"Now, I believe Earth is the best place for trick or treating," he said to himself not looking up from the controls. He stopped and frowned, he glanced up at his companions "aren't you going to get changed… or are you going like you are?" A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he tried not to laugh at his own cheeky joke.

Amy raised her eyebrows and folded her arms "How old are you? I thought trick or treating was for kids?"

"Nonsense, anyone can go trick or treating. You _do _tend to get funny looks if you're a _bit_ old for it, but I'm sure that won't matter… after all, earth is the only planet that hasn't banned trick or treating. Anywhere else and it's considered a crime" he said, half talking to himself, "And trust me, I tried it on a planet other than earth once… let's just say it didn't go down well with the locals."

"You look ridiculous" Rory scoffed.

The Doctor ignored him. "Right, come one you two, trick or treating, off we go" the Doctor grinned.  
>He bounded excitedly over to the TARDIS doors and grabbed hold of the handles, he paused for a moment. "Hope I don't get any apples, apples are rubbish" he thought aloud. He quickly snapped back to reality and threw the doors open throwing his cape back dramatically with them. He quickly picked up a large, brown paper bag with <em>'trick or treat' <em>written across it. He grinned at his companions and set off into the dark street. The large houses on either side of the road were decorated with ghosts and skeletons and lit up by glowing jack-o-lanterns. Amy and Rory both looked at each other, they both sighed and set off after the Doctor.

**So yea, short and sweet. Was only wondering what the Doc would wear for Halloween and that's what I came up with. I **_**may **_**continue this depending on reviews and stuff.  
>Would love it if you could review and stuff, I love getting feedback.<br>Thanks, Beth x**


End file.
